


Present

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Dark, M/M, R/NC-17 - Brown Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-22
Updated: 2008-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-20 16:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: In the still of the night, I feel my heart beating heavy, telling me I gotta have more.David Coverdale, WhitesnakePart of theHookerverse.





	Present

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Many thanks to Fionnabair for the beta.

Sam doesn't remember his dreams any more. After all, he had managed to smash them to smithereens the day he did the same to his body. What does someone like that deserve to remember? He knows he does still dream though, because he frequently wakes up with the evidence sticky and chill against his belly and chest.

* * * * *

The dream always starts the same, in the lift at the old CID offices, a place Sam no longer thinks about in his waking hours. Gene is in the lift too. They have come back from somewhere, anywhere, it isn't important, but they are travelling in the lift together. Only then the lift stops, silently, between two floors. Sam crosses to the panel and jabs unsuccessfully at a couple of buttons.

 

 

Gene coughs. "No good, Sammy-boy. We're going to be stuck here for ages. We may as well make ourselves comfortable."

 

 

He leans back against the wall of the lift, his coat hanging open. He unknots his tie, leaving it hanging loose around his neck and undoes the top buttons of his shirt.

 

 

_In his sleep, Sam rolls on his back, pushing the sheets down around his legs. His hands slowly move up his chest, undoing the buttons on his pyjama top, running one hand slowly down his chest as he does so._

 

 

Sam stares at Gene's chest, which is dusted with pale hair, and unconsciously licks his lips.

 

 

At that, Gene reaches forward, grabbing Sam's jacket, and firmly pulls him close. Then, slowly, deliberately, he unfastens the buttons on Sam's shirt, almost accidentally caressing Sam's rather more hairless chest as he does so.

 

 

"It's rather warm in here, don't you think?"

 

 

Mouth dry, Sam can only nod.

 

 

_His unconscious fingers unfasten the last button and he pulls his top free, letting it fall to his sides. The air cools his bare chest, raising goose pimples across the exposed flesh and tightening the skin around his nipples as Sam gently caresses them._

 

 

Gene pulls his hand back from Sam's chest and Sam follows it with hungry eyes. He lifts his gaze to the older man's face to see his hunger mirrored in Gene's eyes. Sam licks his lips again, and Gene smiles.

 

 

"I've got something for you, Sammy-boy. If you want it?"

 

 

With steady fingers, Gene unzips his trousers and pulls out his cock. He's already hard and without a second thought, Sam drops to his knees.

 

 

_With an inaudible sigh, Sam moves his legs apart, planting the soles of his feet firmly on the mattress. One hand loosens the tie of his bottoms, while the other pinches at a nipple, rolling it between the pad of his thumb and forefinger. Reaching down, he releases his straining cock, smoothing the flesh of his balls as he does so, before wrapping his hand around the hard shaft and thrusting his hips upwards._

 

 

Sam takes the proffered length into his mouth, swirling his tongue up and down and over the tip in broad stripes. One hand comes up to stroke Gene's balls, gently teasing as the other moves down to stroke at his own cock, rock hard and still confined in his trousers.

 

 

Thrusting his head forward a little more, Sam soon has almost the full length of Gene's cock in his mouth, the tip knocking at the back of his throat. As he brings his hands up to Gene's hips to steady himself, Gene winds his fingers in Sam's hair and Sam angles his neck slightly and swallows.

 

 

_His breath coming in short gasps now, Sam moves his feet further apart, his hand stroking up and down, rubbing his thumb over the slit on each upward pass. His other hand alternately caresses his balls, sliding back to rub at the sensitive flesh behind, before reaching up to pinch and tug at his nipples._

_His hand drifts downwards, across his flat stomach, finding a little pool of pre-come. Sam lifts his finger, to his tongue, gently lapping at the sticky wetness and tasting himself, warm salt and metal._

 

 

With difficulty, Gene stops himself from thrusting forwards, from rutting senselessly in Sam's mouth, and draws back, his cock falling from Sam's lips with an audible 'pop'. Sam looks up with confused eyes.

 

 

"I want to fuck you, Sam," Gene growls.

 

 

Sam nods wordlessly and unsteadily gets up from his kneeling position on the floor of the lift, Gene steadying his elbows. He rests himself, face against the wall, with folded arms as Gene undoes his belt, sliding his trousers and underpants down his legs. Sam's cock springs free and slaps wetly against his stomach.

 

 

Gene slides his finger down the crease of Sam's arse, his finger finding the tightly puckered centre and sliding in easily. Positioning himself at Sam's entrance he thrusts forward, his hands grabbing Sam's hips and pulling him back at the same time. Sam groans as he is so savagely penetrated, his breath huffing as Gene begins to thrust back and forward in earnest.

 

 

_Tightening his grip, Sam thrusts upwards, using his feet to balance. His hips jerk off the bed, his other hand sliding backward from his balls, finding his entrance still lubricated from the last client and pressing in. Crooking his finger he strokes across his prostate, lights flashing behind his eyelids as he comes with a name on his lips._

 

 

Both men, sweating profusely now, rock back and forward, the slap of flesh echoing round the confined space. Gene lets go of Sam's hip, reaching forward and wrapping his meaty hand around Sam's cock. Sam jerked backwards, hard, and Gene comes with a strangled roar, Sam following immediately behind with a wordless sigh.

 

 

_Still asleep, Sam falls boneless to the mattress, curling his legs up as he slides his finger out and turns on his side. His breathing, heavier now, evens out as he slides into dreamless sleep._


End file.
